Goku Pan
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody to Disney's Peter Pan. Goku takes Serena, Ash and Naruto to Animeland where they had to confront the evil General Grevious. Cartoon crossover with anime and video games.
1. Meet the Kazama Family

Goku Pan:

A/N: OK, this is another Disney parody and this time it's Peter Pan. I promised someone that I made it for him and I'll try to add as many cartoon characters as I can because I am only interested in anime and video game characters. And yes, Goku would play the role of Peter Pan, but I am more of a GokuXChi-Chi and a GokuXSerena fan so sorry for those who want a GokuXBulma fic. So anyway, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: Meet the Kazamas:

_All this has happened before, and it will all happen again,, but this time it happened in London. It happened in a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Kazama family and Goku chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Julia Chang Kazama._

At a building, there was a young woman with brown hair and a blue dress fixing her hair.

"Jin, dear. Do hurry" Julia said "we mustn't late for the party you know".

_Mrs, Kazama believed that Goku was the spirit of youth… but Mr. Jin Kazama…_

A man with black spiky hair with fringe wearing a white shirt and blue trousers was looking through his drawers looking for something. He seemed to be in a bad temper.

"Julia, unless I find my cuff links we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party I can never show my face in the office again.. And if I can never show…" He banged his head on the top drawer. "OW!"

_Well, Mr. Kazama is more of a practical man._ _The boys, however, Ash and Naruto, believed Goku was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games._

In a window we see two shadows fighting each other with toy light sabres. One has 2 while one has one. Ash is wearing a blue top and blue jeans and a red and black cap with a green arch. Naruto is the youngest and he wore a blue headband, a orange jacket and trousers and shoes. Ash spoke in a scary voice.

"Blast you Goku!" Ash boomed.

"Give up, Captain Gervious?" Naruto said "Give up?"

Ash opened a drawer and Naruto fell in. "Never! I'll teach you to cut off my robot hand!"

A girl walked in. She had long pigtails and wore a blue nightgown. She smiled and told Ash that Gervious has 4 arms. Ash chuckled and thanked her and stuck two fake arms on his waist. The girl chuckled and picked up a jug.

_Serena, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Goku and all his marvellous adventures._

Serena smiled as she talked to something. "Oh, Pikachu, must we always take the nasty tonic?"

A yellow mouse pokemon came in and tried not to trip over the blocks put some tonic on the table.

_Pikachu, the nursemaid, being a dog kept his opinions to himself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance._

Pikachu then put the pillows back on the beds while Ash and Naruto continued to play.

"Insolent Saiyan, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Ash called.

"And I'll rip you to pieces. Aha!" Naruto called.

"Ouch!" Ash said as his hat fell off "Careful, Naruto, you almost knocked my head off".

"I am sorry, Ash" Naruto said.

As soon as Ash put on his hat again, the two continued to play as they bounced on the bed making the pillows fell off.

"Ah, you'll never leave this ship alive" Ash called.

"Oh yes I will" Naruto called.

Pikachu put the blocks on the tower and then goes over to get the tonic.

"Scuttle me bones, foolish monkey, I'll slit your gizzard" Ash called.

"Oh no you won't" Naruto called as they locked their toy swords together "Back, back, back you villain."

"Insolent pup!" Ash snarled as Pikachu looked up as the tonic fell onto it's paw.

"Wicked pirate!" Naruto called as Pikachu noticed the tonic and he licked it off only to find it disgusting.

"Haha! I gotcha" Ash called.

"You didn't either." Naruto said "You never touched me." And he tried to stab Ash twice Take that, and that" And then he stabbed his toy lightstabre under Ash's arm. Ash groaned a fake death groan and fell to the ground.

At that moment, Jin walked in "Boys, boys, less noise, please" he said as he walked through the blocks.

"Pika?" Pikachu turned around to see the blocks falls down and try to build them up again.

"Oh hello father" Ash said in a normal voice.

Naruto, who is still playing, looked down on Ash "You old bilge rat!"

"W-W-What?" Jin asked as he heard that "Now see here, Naruto…"

"Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Goku" Ash said.

"And Ash's General Grevious" Naruto said.

"Yes, yes, of course" Jin said "have you seen my cuff links?" He knocked Pikachu into the blocks again "Oh, Pikachu, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links?" He walked pass the cross Pokemon.

"Cuff links, father?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the gold ones" Jin said.

"Naruto, the buried treasure, where is it?" whispered Ash.

"I don't know" Naruto said.

As Jin searches the bed, Ash whispered "then that means, where's the treasure map?"

"It got lost" Naruto said.

Jin gasped suddenly "Good heavens! My shirt front" as he held up his shirt front and put it on.

"Hooray" Naruto cheered "You found it. You found it!"

"Yes, so I have" Jin said "so hereafter…" Naruto begins to pull on Jin's shirt front "Don't pull, Naruto. This is my last clean…" the shirt front sprung from the front and he sees some doodles on what Ash and Naruto did. "No… NO!"

Julia came in to look in the mirror "Jin, dear, we really must hurry, or we'll be late".

"Julia, look!" Jin said pointing to his shirt front.

Julia turned to see it, "Jin!"

"It's only chalk, father" Naruto said.

"Why, Naruto" Julia said.

"It's not his fault. It's in the story" Ash said "And Serena said…" but then Jin cut in.

"Serena? Story? I might have known" he was quite cross as he called out "Serena. SERENA!" He called as Serena came out.

"Yes father?" asked Serena.

"Would you kindly expla…" Jin begin but Serena saw her mother.

"Oh mother" Serena said "you look simply lovely."

"Thank you dear" Julia smiled.

"Serena…" Jin said.

"Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I…" Julia told Serena.

"Julia, if you don't mind, I…" Jin begin.

"Why father…" Serena said "what have you done to your shirt?"

"What…have…I?" Jin groaned.

"Now, Jin, really" Julia smiled as she wiped the marks off Jin's shirt "it comes right off".

"That's no excuse!" Jin glared "Serena, haven't I warned you, stuffing the boy's heads with a lot of silly stories?"

Serena gasped and so did Ash and Naruto as they cleared away their toys.

"Oh, but they aren't" Serena said.

"I'd say there are!" Jin snapped "General Brevious! Gocut!"

"It's Goku, father" Serena said.

"Goku, pirate, POPPYCOCK!" Jin snapped.

"Oh no you don't understand" the children begin to explain at once.

"ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Jin snapped "And let me tell you, this ridiculous…"

Julia begins to tie his bow "Now, Jin…"

"NOW, JIN…" Jin snarled as Pikachu had to listen "NOW, JIN. WELL, NOW JIN WLL HAVE HIS SAY!"

"Please, dear" Julia tried to calm her husband down.

"Julia, the child's growing up" Jin said "It's high time she got a room of her own!"

"FATHER!" Serena gasped.

"Jin!" Julia gasped.

"WHAT?!" Ash gasped.

"No…" Naruto called.

"Pika?!" Pikachu gasped.

"I mean it!" Jin snapped and he turned to Serena "Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!. And that's my last word on the matter!" He turned to leave but tripped over Pikachu. The Pokemon tried to run but Jin tripped on a roller skates and Pikachu was knocked back as Jin was sent flying as the skates was caught in the rug "NO!" And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer and Pikachu bumped into a wall. The children and Julia ran to Pikachu.

"Poor Pikachu…" they all said.

"Poor Pikachu?" Jin asked and then got very angry "This is the last straw!" He stood up and yells at Pikachu and pointed at the door. "OUT! OUT, I SAID!"

"No, father, no" Naruto pleaded but Jin grabbed Pikachu and pulled him out.

"YES! THERE'LL BE NO MORE POKEMON FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE!" Naruto tried to stop him but Julia held him back.

"Goodbye, Pikachu" Naruto said quietly as Pikachu waved back.

Outside, Jin was speaking sarcastically to himself "Poor Pikachu. Oh yes, poor Pikachu" he snapped "but poor father, oh no." He let Pikachu go and was looking for something. "Blast it! Where is that rope?" He turned around and saw Pikachu holding it to him. "Oh thank you."

"Pikachu, Pika" Pikachu said sadly as Jin tied the rope to Pikachu's tiny leg.

Jin noticed him and tried to reason with him as he got water for him. "Dash it all, Pikachu. D-Don't loot at me like that. It's nothing personal. It's just that--- Well, you're not really a nurse at all. You're… Well, a pokemon. And the children aren't pokemon, they're people. And sooner or later, Pikachu, people have to grow up."

Pikachu nodded and Jin patted him on the head and walked away.

In the bedroom, the children are about to go to bed by Juila. Serena felt upset.

"But mother, I don't want to grow up" Serena pleaded.

"Now dear" Julia said as she tugged her in. "Don't worry about it any more tonight."

"He called Goku absolute poppycock" Ash said.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it, Ash" Julia said as she tugged him in as well "Your father is just upset."

Naruto was weeping. "Poor Pikachu. Out there all alone".

Julia tugged him in as well and tried to cheer him up "No more tears, Naruto. It's a warm night. He'll be alright".

Naruto smiled and then he found something in his hand. "Mother?"

"What is it dear?"

"The buried treasure" Naruto said as he gave back Julia Jin's hand cuffs.

"Now children" Juila said as she walked to the window. "Don't judge your father so harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She was about to close it when Serena cut in.

"Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back" she said.

"_He_?" asked Julia.

"Yes. Goku" Serena said as she laid down again "You see, I found something that belongs to him."

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Juila.

Serena yawned "His shadow…"

"Shadow?" asked Julia.

"Mmm-hmm. Pikachu had it, but I…" Serena said as she was about to overcome by sleep "I took it away".

Julia was not too sure as she turned off the lights. "Yes, of course. Good night dear." And she closed the door.

To be continued…

Next time, we get to meet Goku, the hero of our story.


	2. Meet Goku, the hero of our story

A/N: I done two chapters today and I do the thrid one right away. In this chapter, we get to see the hero of our story: Goku. So please enjoy and review.

Chapter 2: Meet Goku, the hero of our story:

At the front door, Julia and Jin walked out. Julia is wearing a jacket and Jin wore a black overcoat and a top hat.

"But Jin, do you think the children will be safe without Pikachu?" asked Julia as Jin locked the house door.

"Safe? Of course, they'll be safe" Jin said "why not?"

"Well" Julia said "Serena said something about a shadow."

"Shadow? Who's shadow?" asked Jin.

"Goku."

"Oh, Gok…" Jin begin only to find out what she is talking about "GOKU?!" And he decided to play along in a high voice "You don't say? Well goodness gracious, whatever shall we do?"

"But Jin…" Julia begin before Jin said in a loud voice.

"Sound the alarm! Call Scotland yard!" Jin called.

"There must have been someone" Julia said.

"Oh Julia, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle, Goku, indeed. How can we expect the children grow up and be practical!" Jin snapped.

"Jin darling…" Juila began.

Little did they know that someone was on the roof watching them.

"When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Serena gets these idiotic ideas."

As soon as they were gone, the mysterious person on the roof jumped to another part of the roof followed by a yellow light. He saw Pikachu sleeping. The light shown in his face revealing a smiling young man face. He has green eyes and blonde spiky hair which goes upwards and a green small hat with a red feather. He wore a green tunic with dark green trousers and brown shoes. His name is Goku as a Super Saiyan and he is the hero and next to him was a fairy with pink hair with two ponytails. She wore a short green dress. Her name is Ami and she is Goku's fairy partner. Seeing their chance, Goku leapt down to the children's window and looked in. Serena, Naruto and Ash was asleep and they saw a cannel on where Pikachu sleeps. Goku opened the window and leapt in.

"Over there, Ami. In it's den" Goku said to Ami as they looked in the cannel. "Is it there?"

"Sorry but it isn't" Ami said.

Goku begins to think. "It must be here somewhere." He saw a toy box and decided to look in there. He heard a music box goes off and turned to see Ami opening the lid. "Ami!"

"Opps" Ami said as she closed the lid "Sorry, Goku."

"Stop playing, and help me find my shadow" Goku ordered.

"Alright, alright" Ami said as she went out to look. Then she saw a mirror and looked down and saw herself. "Does my dress really look this small?" Then she heard a rumble. "Huh?"

She flew down and saw the drawer move. "Goku, Goku!"

"Huh?" Goku went over to her.

"I think your shadow is in here" Ami said. Goku opened the drawer and Ami went in. At that moment, Goku's shadow came out. Goku shut the drawer forgetting that Ami is still in there. He chased his shadow around the light. Goku's shadow then hid in the sofa's shadow while Goku looked around the sofa. The shadow begin to top away but then Goku spotted him.

"Aha!"

The shadow begins to run and tripped over the stool's shadow and Goku grabbed him. They slid under Serena's bed and crashed into a drawer and got into a rumble. Serena woke up with a start and she saw Goku rubbing the shadow's foot with soap.

"Goku!" Serena gasped. Goku turned around and was in shock that he got noticed. Serena got out of bed. "Oh Goku. I knew you would come back. Oh I do hope it isn't rumpled." She backed Goku into a wall "You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, not a Super Saiyan perhaps. But then…" She saw Goku trying to rub his foot to his shadow with soap. She giggled and took the soap from him "You can't stick it on with soap, Goku. It's need sewing, that's a proper way of doing it". She turned on the light while Ami tried to escape the drawer through the keyhole but got stuck "I've never thought about it before. Sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it." Serena opened the drawer while Ami is still stuck and got out the sewing kit and closed it which send Ami flying backwards. "So I'd say to myself, put it away for him until he comes back. He's sure to come back?. And you did, didn't you, Goku".

Ami was not too pleased about that and got cross.

Serena was still talking as Goku moved back to her bed holding his shadow "After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about? and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Pikachu got it in the first place. He really isn't…" Serena said as she saw Goku hovering above her bed. "Oh sit down, it won't take long" Goku did what he was told and got bored with Serena's talking "He's really isn't vicious, you know. He's a wonderful nurse, although father says…"

"Girls talk too much" Goku said.

"Yes" Serena laughed "Girls talk too mu…" She soon released that she did talk too much "Oh?"

"Well, get on with it girl" Goku said as he gave her the leg of his shadow and Serena begins to sew it together to the shadow's feet to his feet.

"Err… my name is Serena, or Sailor Moon…"

"Serena's enough" Goku said as he played with his ocarina he brought with him.

"Oh… but how did Pikachu get your shadow, Goku?"

Ami tried to open the drawer with a pin while Goku and Serena kept talking.

"It jumped at me the other night at the window" Goku said.

"But what are you doing there?" asked Serena.

"I came to listen to your stories" Goku said.

Ami tripped on some beads and bumped into the drawer.

"Ouch!"

Back with Serena and Goku…

"My stories? But they're all about you" Serena said.

"Of course. That's why I like them." Goku said "And then I'll tell them to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys?" Serena said "Oh I remember now. They'll your men." She just finished sewing Goku's shadow and Goku flew to a wall to see.

"Aha".

"I'm so glad you came back tonight" Serena said as Goku checked his shadow and it is back on as it copies his moves "I might never have seen you again."

"Why?" asked Goku still examine his shadow.

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow" Serena said sadly.

"GROW UP?!" Goku gasped as he turned to her.

"Tonight's my last night in the nursery" Serena said as she begins to cry.

"Then that means, no more stories" Goku said.

Serena sniffed and nodded.

"NO!" Goku snapped crossly "I won't have it!" He grabbed Serena's arm and floated taking her to the window. "Come on!"

Ami put some scissor on the drawer's entrance but then stopped. "What did he mean by "Come on" I wonder" she said and she put her ear to the keyhole.

"B-but where are we're going?" asked Serena.

"To Animeland!" Goku said.

"Animeland?! He's taking her to there?" Ami gasped.

"Animeland" Serena smiled.

"I need to get out of here and stop them" Ami said as he begins to use the scissors for her way out.

"You'll never grow up there" Goku said.

"Oh, Goku. It would be so wonderful" Serena said "But wait!" Goku stopped by the window. "What would mother say?"

"Mother? What's a mother?" asked Goku.

"Why Goku, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and tells you stories…"

When the word stories came up, Goku smiled "Good! You can be our mother" he said and tried to take off with her. "Come on."

"Now wait a minute" Serena said as she and Goku goes back into the room "I, let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to--- Oh Animeland. Oh, I'm so happy, I'll… I'll think I've give you a kiss."

Ami, who was still inside the drawer, gasped. "OH NO! If she does kiss him, Goku won't be able to go back to Animeland. So settle it. I must stop her!" With one pull the scissors, Ami was about to escape the drawer.

Goku scratched his head under all that blonde spiky hair "what's a-a kiss?"

"Oh, well. I'll show you." Serena let forward to kiss him but Goku moved back a little, creeped out. That is when Ami came in and pulled one of her yellow pigtails. "OH!"

"Stop! Stop, Ami!" Goku shouted as he chased Ami around the room trying to catch her in his hat jumping on Naruto's bed at the progress. Naruto woke up and saw the hero.

"Ash, Ash, wake up!" Naruto called to his older brother "He's here."

"Huh?" Ash said as he got up and saw Goku and gasped "Jiminy!"

"Ooh. What in the world is that?" asked Serena. Goku approached her holding his hat with Ami inside.

"That was Ami." Goku said "Don't know what gotten into her."

Naruto came and tugged Goku on the tunic so he can get his attention. "Hello, Goku. I'm Naruto."

"My name is Ash Ketchum Kazama" Ash said "How do you do?"

"Hello" Goku said as Naruto took a look in his hat.

"Oh look, a firefly" he said.

"A pixie" Serena said.

"Amazing!" Ash said.

"And you're such a big ugly girl" Ami said to Serena.

"What's the pixie's doing?" asked Naruto, who didn't have a clue on what Ami said.

"Talking" Goku said.

"What did she say?" asked Serena.

"She say you're a big ugly girl" Goku said.

Both Goku and Serena laughed a little, but then Serena turned to a cross Ami who as sitting on one of the block "Well, I think she is lovely."

"Oh yeah" Ami said being sarcastically "And you're quite cute yourself. Humph!"

Goku put his hat back on and said "well, come on, Serena. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto as he held on Serena's hand.

"To Animeland".

"Animeland!"

"Goku's taking us" Serena said.

"US?!" Goku asked as he jumped to conclusions.

"Well of course, I couldn't go without Ash and Naruto" Serena said.

"Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers" Ash said pretending to do a sword stance.

"Yeah, and fight pirates too" Naruto said as he did a little spin only to fall on his behind. This made Goku chuckle.

"Well, alright but you gotta take orders!" Goku said.

"Aye-aye, sir" Ash said as he salute Goku.

"Me too" Naruto said.

"But Goku, how do we get to Animeland?" asked Serena.

"Fly of course" Goku said.

"Fly?"

It's easy" Goku said "all you have to do is to…" But then he didn't know what to say "is to... it's to... Huh! That's funny." He sat on the back of a car to think.

"What's the matter?" asked Serena "Don't you know?"

"Oh sure, it's, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then Goku remembered on the words he said as he got off the chair "Say, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought".

"Any happy little thought?" Serena and Ash asked.

"Uh-huh".

"Likes toys at Christmas?" asked Serena.

"Sleigh bells? Snow?" Ash asked.

"Yep" Goku said "watch me now. Here I go!" Goku then jumped in the air and flew in circles around the 3 children. "It is easier than pie."

"He can fly!" Serena called.

"He can fly!" Ash called.

"He flewed" Naruto said.

Goku landed on a bed post, spins and turned to the gang. "Now you'll try."

"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon... underneath a magic moon" Serena sighed.

"I'll think I'm in a pirate cave" Ash said.

"I'll think I'll be Injun Brave" Naruto said.

"Now everyone try" Goku said as he linked hands with Serena and Ash and they linked hands with Naruto.

"One, two, three."

Goku lifted them in the air as Serena, Naruto and Ash floated "We can fly, we can fly, we can fllllllllyyyyyyy!" They just said that because they fell down on the bed afterwards. Ami laughed at this only to fall off her block backwards.

"This won't do. What's the matter with you?" asked Goku "All it takes is faith and trust… Oh!" Goku spotted Ami dusting off herself. "And something I forgot: Dust."

"Dust?" asked Serena and Ash.

"Dust?" asked Naruto.

"Uh oh. I'm off!" Ami said as she tried to fly off only to have Goku caught her by the wings.

"Yup" Goku said "Just a little bit of pixie dust." He then pats Ami's back only to spread some gold dust on Serena, Ash and Naruto. "That's better. Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings."

Naruto thought hard and he start floating. Serena leapt in the air "Let's all try it just once more."

"Hey look! We're floating off the floor!" Ash called. Indeed they all, they were all in the air.

"Jiminy!" Naruto said as he did a back flip.

"Oh my!" Serena cheered "We can fly!"

"You can fly!" Goku said.

"We can fly!" the children cheered as they circled around the lamp.

Goku was by the window and waved. "Come on everybody. Here we go!" When he said go, Pikachu woke up and looked at the window only to see Goku took off "Off to Animeland!"

Pikachu was surprised when he saw Goku flying and saw Serena and Ash followed them out. Ash got a umbrella with him.

_**Think of a wonderful thought  
any merry little thought  
Think of Christmas, think of snow  
think of sleigh bells- off you go!  
like reindeer in the sky**_

Pikachu saw Naruto goes out next. Ami leaned against the window jealous.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, trying to stop them but they didn't hear him as Goku took a dive from the moon, Serena did the same and Ash tried to do that but the umbrella got in the way. Naruto tried to do that but has to go back to grab his headband.

_**You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! **_

Think of the happiest things  
it's the same as having wings  
take the path that moonbeams make  
if the moon is still awake  
you'll see him with his eye  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!

Goku then circle around a chimney, Serena did the same, Ash used the handle of the umbrella to do the same but Naruto went through the open window and came out the other side and tried to catch up. Ash and Naruto then saw Pikachu.

_**Up you go with a heigh and Go to the  
stars beyond the blue  
there's a Animeland waiting for you  
where all your happy  
dreams come true  
every dream that you dream  
will come true**_

Ash saw Ami and grabbed her and sprinkle some dust on Pikachu's head. Pikachu was lifted in the air but the rope stopped him.

"We'll be back, Pikachu, don't worry!" Ash said as he goes after Goku and Serena.

"Come on, Pikachu" Naruto said as he goes with them. Pikachu only floated behind but only waved goodbye.

_**When there's a smile in your heart  
there's no better time to start  
think of all the joy you'll find  
when you leave the world behind  
and bid your cares good-bye  
you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!**_

Goku then got onto some swans on a lake and use them like skis playing his ocarina. Serena tried to get a look at her reflection only for Ami to spread if off, but she got attacked by fish. Ami panicked and joined up with Goku and the others. At the clock tower, Goku landed on the big hand and Serena landed next to him, then it was Ash and then Naruto.

"There it is, Serena" Goku said pointing to the brightest star. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Holding each other hands, the 4 flew off.

_**When there's a smile in your heart  
there's no better time to start  
think of all the joy you'll find  
when you leave the world behind  
and bid your cares good-bye  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**_

Goku led the kids to the star which will led them to an unknown world named Animeland.

To be continued…

Next time, we meet the Lost Boys and the evil General Grevious.


	3. Pirates and Lost Boys

Chapter 3: Pirates and Lost Boys:

Animeland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there.

_**Oh a pirate's life  
is a wonderful life  
a-rovin' over the sea  
give me a career  
as a buccaneer  
it's the life  
of a pirate for me  
Oh, the life  
of a pirate for me**_

We sees some cartoon and game villains singing and we see some playing darts on a painted door.

_**Oh, a pirate's life  
is a wonderful life  
they never bury your bones  
for when it's all over  
a jolly sea rover  
drops in on his friend  
Davey Jones**_

Suddenly a door opened and an alien named Invader Zim came out.

_**Oh, my good friend Davey Jones**_

"Good morning, ship mates" Zim said only to get caught by Bowser.

"And what's good about it, Zim?" asked Bowser.

"Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Gantu said.

"While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Goku" The Huntsmaster said sticking his gun at Zim.

"Look out there. Might go off" Zim panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by Rakoue.

"We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." Rakoue said.

"Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Eggman said using his sword and got Zim free.

"Better drop it" Cortex said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Zim tried to avoid them."

"And tell the captain we want to put to sea, Zim" Gantu said.

All the pirates laughed as Zim stuck out his tongue and walked away. A droid wearing a red trench coat was looking at a map. He is General Grevious. He had one of his robotic arms cut off by Goku and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge.

"Blast that Goku!" Grevious snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Video Game territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those gamers know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…"

At that moment, Zim walked in "Good morning, captain."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Grevious cheered as he grabbed Zim with his hook pulled him closer "Princess Peach, Zim!"

"P-P-Princess Peach, captain?" Zim asked very afraid.

"Chief Cloud Strife's daughter!" Grevious "she'll know where that Saiyan is hiding."

"B-B- But-But will she talk Captain?" asked Zim as Grevious let go.

"Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Grevious said as he thought as another pirate named Meowth was singing horribly with his accordion.

_**Oh, a pirate?s life  
Is a wonderful life  
You?ll find adventure and sport  
But live every minute  
For all that is in it  
The life of a pirate is short  
Oh, the life?**_

Having enough of his singing, Grevious got out a blaster and aimed it. As Zim got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Zim heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Grevious put away his blaster.

"Now let me see, where am I?" asked Grevious.

"Oh dear, dear, dear General Grevious. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know" Zim said.

"Good form, Zim?" asked Grevious in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached Zim and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID GOKU SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!"

"Why captain, cutting your hand off was only a Saiyanish prank you might say" Zim said as he removed Grevious' cape.

"Aye, but throwing it to that crocodile! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me" Grevious said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which Zim brought.

"And he's had you by now, Captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock" Zim said.

Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Zim and Grevious heard it. Grevious' face was in fear (you can tell by his eyes). There below his ship was a green crocodile. When he saw Grevious, he licked his mouth, hungry for a cyborg. Grevious screamed.

"ZIM!" He screamed as he leapt into Zim's arms "Oh, save me, Zim! Please don't let him get me, Zim! Please! Don't let him get me, Zim! Zim!"

He hid behind a chair while Zim went to the crocodile "Here now, shame on ya, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with ya, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, the crocodile went away.

Grevious appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "I-I-Is he gone, Zim?" he said in a scared voice.

"Aye, Captain. All clear. Nothing to worry about" Zim said as he tried to relax his shaking captain.

"Oh, Zim, Zim. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't" Grevious said as Zim sat him down on the chair.

"Now, now, now, Captain, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now" Zim said as he put a towel around Grevious' head. The captain sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Zim sang.

_**Is a wonderful life  
a-sailing over the seas  
give me a career as a buc…**_

Zim didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel "_**Give a career as a buccaneer…**_ And the crew's getting? a might uneasy, Captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her fathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Animeland. Forget Goku. There now" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Zim didn't see her go because he was putting some power on his hand. "_**Give me a career as a buccaneer**_… We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his hands out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Captain? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry captain, it must be somewhere about."

He begin to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Grevious' face and he looked down to see Zim making a fool of himself crawling to find something.

"Get up you idiot!" Grevious snapped.

"Aye, aye, sir" Zim said knocking the chair and Grevious to one side of the ship. Zim turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it captain. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Grevious to wake up very angry.

"Why, you blithering blockhead!" Grevious snapped as he held Zim by the neck and was about to kill him when…

"Goku, ahoy!" Cortex called from the watcher.

"What? What? Where away?" Grevious asked.

"Three points off the starboard bow!" Cortex called.

Grevious looked through his telescope and saw Goku with Serena, Ash and Naruto "Swoggle me eyes, it is Goku! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats! Zim, pipe up the crew!"

"Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the pirates rose up and got into action.

"Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Zim!" He said as he put on his red coat.

"That we have captain".

Grevious called to his men "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to Zim and put on his red hat with a large blue feather on it. "I've waited years for this".

"That's not counting the holidays either." Zim said.

"Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Grevious ordered as Bowser and Gantu got the cannon ready.

"Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Zim repeated.

"A pretty sight Zim. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Grevious said as he used his telescope to pin point Goku and the others on a cloud viewing Animeland.

"Range: 42!" Zim said.

"Elevation: 65!" Grevious ordered as Zim repeated after him "Three degrees west!" Zim repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Zim didn't repeat. He covered his head with his hat and covered his ears. "Steady!"

Meanwhile, Goku and the others were observing Animeland.

"Oh, Goku, it's just as I've dreamed it would be" Serena said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Ash. There's Mermaid Lagoon!"

"By jove" Ash said as he looked northwest "And the Video game encampment."

Naruto noticed Grevious' ship "Oh look! It's General Grevious and the pirates".

Then a cannonball was shooting at them.

"Look out!" Goku called as he hid the 3 children in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Goku turned to Ami "Quick, Ami! Take Serena and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire."

"OK" Ami said "and it would be a good time to get my revenge" she muttered after that and she flew off and the children followed her.

Goku whistled to him and taunted him "Grevious! Grevious you codfish! Here!"

More cannonballs fired but Goku dodged them all. Serena saw that Ami was going too fast.

"Ami! Not so fast, Ami! Please, Ami!" Serena called "we can't keep up with you." But Ami was not listening. "Ami! Wait!"

Ami reached to the island first and entered into an old tree with lot of holes. There, she tried to wake up the boys living in there. There's Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Monkey D. Luffy, Ben Tenson, Tai Kamiya and Sora.

"One chance…" Ami said and pushed a club over. The club hit Luffy on the head.

"OW!" Luffy groaned. The club fell into Jake's arms. Luffy saw this, got cross and put on his straw hat. "So?"

He kicked Jake in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Danny and Ben in the progress.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ben snapped.

"Yeah, who is shoving?" asked Danny.

"You, that's who, yo!" Jake said as he pushed them back.

Angry at this, Ben and Danny attacked Jake. Soon Luffy and Tai joined in. They all got into a major rumble. Ami pulled Luffy's hair. "Stop. I have an order from Goku!"

"Huh?" Luffy stopped "Order from Goku? Hold it, men!"

Ben, Danny and Jake had just bit each other leg when it died down.

"What's the order, Ami?" Tai asked.

"Goku wants you all to shoot down a terrible Serena bird!" Ami said, wanting to get rid of Serena.

"A terrible what?" asked Jake.

"Serena bird" Ben said.

"Serena bird?" Danny asked.

"That's right and it's flying this way" Ami said.

"Flying this way?" asked Tai.

"Goku's orders are… what is it again, dog?" asked Sora.

"We need to stop this bird" Ami said.

"Smash it?" asked Ben.

"Kick it?" Luffy asked.

"Or jump on him?" Danny asked.

"No, like this…" Ami said and pretend to be shooting.

"Oh, shoot it down!" Tai said.

"Yeah, shoot it down" the boys agreed.

"Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Ami said as the boys grabbed their weapons (crossbows, slingshots and hammers).

"Come on, guys. Let's follow Ami!" Luffy ordered.

The boys rushed out from their hiding spot and rushed to the forest following Ami. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Serena flying by.

"There!" Ami said "that's the bird!"

"I'd see it!" Ben said.

"Me too" Danny said.

"OK, guys. Get ready to fire" Jake said.

The boys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down "Ready, aim, FIRE!"

They fired their weapons at Serena. Serena was almost hit but she lost her balance and fell. Ami came to watch. It looked like it would be an end for Serena, but Goku flew in right in time and grabbed her before she meet her doom.

"Drat!" Ami snapped "Goku spoiled it!"

"Oh, Goku" Serena said as she hugged Goku "You saved my life."

Ami got very furious. Naruto reaches Serena first.

"Are you hurt, Serena?" asked Naruto.

"No, Naruto."

"Good heavens, Serena" Ash said as he landed next to her "you could have been killed."

"And I think I know who…" Goku said angrily as he hear some cheering. He got out the grey handle of a lightsabre and saw the Lost Boys coming at them.

"Hey, Goku! Hey Goku! We followed your orders, Goku!" they all called as Ash, Serena and Naruto hid behind Ash's umbrella.

"Hey, Goku" Ben said "I got it with my skull musket."

"No you didn't!" Luffy snapped "I did!"

"No, I did it" Tai snapped.

"Yeah, right. It was me" Sora said.

"It was me, Goku" Danny called.

"I did!" Jake snapped.

Then the boys got into another rumble.

"ATTENTION!" Goku ordered. The boys lined up in line and saluted Goku like their leader "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you BLOCKHEADS!"

As soon as Goku said 'blockheads', the boy's smiles become gloom. They stood in silence as Goku walked past them like a general.

"I bring you a mother to tell you stories" Goku said.

"A mother?" asked Luffy.

"And you shoot her down!" Goku said "How could you boys?!"

"But…" Ben sobbed "Ami said it was a bird."

"WHAT?! Ami said what?!" Goku asked.

"Uh oh" Ami gulped.

"Well, she told us to shoot her down" Luffy said.

"Then I'll forgive you once, it's Ami I am cross with!" Goku snarled. "Ami… AMI!" Ami emerged from the leaf.

"Yes, Goku?"

"Come here. You're charged with high treason, Ami. Are you guilty or not guilty?"

"You got me, I am guilty." Ami said.

"Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her?" Goku asked.

"Yes, that's the plan" Ami said.

"Ami, I hereby banish you forever! Now get lost!" Goku snapped.

"WHAT?! FINE!" Ami snapped and she flew off to see her friend, Yumi.

"Please, not forever" Serena pleaded to Goku.

"Well, fine. For a week then." Goku said "Come on, Serena. I'll show you around the island."

"Oh Goku. Can I see the mermaids?" asked Serena.

"How about we go hunting?" asked Jake.

"Tiger?" asked Danny.

"No way. How about a bear?" Sora said.

"Hey you two" Tai said to Ash and Naruto "what would you like to do?"

"Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines" Ash said.

"And the video game characters too" Naruto said.

"OK, men, go out and capture a few video game characters" the boys saluted Goku. Goku goes over to Ash "Ash, you be the leader."

Ash saluted "I shall try to be worthy of my post, Goku sir. Forward march!" Ash said as a general leading the Lost Boys into the forest.

"Hey, wait for me" Naruto called as he ran after them.

"Oh, Naruto. Be careful!" Serena called.

"Come on, Serena" Goku said "I'll show you the mermaids."

Goku and Serena flew off to the mermaid lagoon.

To be continued…

Next week, Ash and the others will meet the video game characters and their fearless leader, Cloud Strife.


	4. Captured

Chapter 4: Captured:

"So, what are we hunting for again?" asked Naruto.

"Video game characters, just for fun" Sora replied.

"Hey, come on yo!" Jake called, "we need to catch up with Ash!"

"Right!" The two rushed up.

The Lost Boys and Naruto followed Ash through the jungle searching for some video game characters as they sang as they went through the waterfall.

_**Following the leader, the leader  
the leader  
we're following the leader  
wherever he may go**_

They leapt onto some peddle steps across a stream. Ash got to the other side first, Ben tripped and held onto another rock as Danny, Jake, Tai, Luffy and Sora walked across. Ben got up after that and followed them. Naruto leapt on the last one and jumped to the side, unaware it was a hippo's nose they just stepped on.

_**tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee  
do tee day  
tee dum, tee dee, it's part  
of the game we play  
tee dum, tee dee, the words  
are easy to say  
just a teedle ee dum a teedle  
ee do tee day**_

Then they cross some vines and climbed over a log.

_**Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee  
do tee dum  
we're one for all and all of us  
are for fun  
we march, we laugh, and follow  
the other one  
with a teedle ee do a teedle ee  
do tee dum**_

As they walked, Ash didn't realize that his hat was taken by some monkeys. They tried each other but it doesn't fit. So they put it back on Ash's head. They now walked through a large field of grass. Naruto stood on a rock to see they gone. It was a rhino he actually stood on, but he got down safely and goes after them.

_**Following the leader, the leader  
the leader  
we're following the leader  
wherever he may go  
we're out to fight the Injuns  
the Injuns, the Injuns  
we're out to fight the Injuns  
because he told us so**_

As they walked through the clear forest now, Ash lead the group pass a sleeping bear who just woke up and about to attack them, when he saw Naruto walking back with two long leaves in his headband. The bear looked confused.

_**Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee  
do tee day  
we march along and these  
are words we say  
tee dum, tee dee, a teedle  
deedle dee day  
oh, a teedle ee dum, a teedle  
ee do tee day  
oh, a teedle ee dum, a teedle  
ee do tee day**_

As they entered into the field, Ash stopped.

"Video Game Characters!" He called as the boys went somewhere. Ash examined the footstep in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Ah. Hero of Time tracks."

The Lost Boys made a base of sand around themselves to attack the video game characters.

"Belongs to the Zelda group. Quite clever, you know" Ash said.

"Well, let's go get them" Danny called.

"Yeah, we'll get them!" Ben said.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen" Ash said "First we must plan our strategy."

"So what is a strategy?" asked Luffy.

"A plan to attack…" Ash said and using his umbrella, he drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling manoeuvre…"

Meanwhile, Naruto saw a feather on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an axe came over his head. He picked it up and pretend to dance like an Indian. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Naruto looked under the bush to see 2 brown shoes and blue trousers legs. He gasped and ran to warm Ash as he and the Lost Boys are in a huddle.

"Ash! Video game characters! The video game characters are here!" Ash called "Let me in!" Jake accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them.

"Now remember" Ash said unaware of what was going on "the video games are cunning but not intelligent."

Naruto tried to warn them but a red sleeve and white glove bush grabbed him into the bush. His headband fell to the ground. A green sleeved one picked up the headband.

"Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Ash said before a orange furred arm with brown gloves bush grabbed him.

Suddenly the bushes attacked the boys and each one the boys was captured. Then we see Mario and Luigi dragging Luffy by the arms, Link and Fox got Jake, Ben and Danny tied to a stick like animals that just have been hunted. Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon came next with Tai tied on Spyro's back. Sonic and Knuckles has got Ash and Naruto captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to the village.

Now we see the boys tied to a post while the video game characters start beating their drums.

"I am frightfully sorry, guys" Ash said "it's all my fault."

"Oh, that's alright, dog" Jake said.

"Yeah, we don't mind" Luffy said.

"It's OK" Tai said.

Then a shadow came above them. Link and Mario crossed their arms before moving aside to see a blonde spiky hair man wearing a zipped shirt, a black sleeve on one arm, purple baggy trousers with a black cloak on one side of the leg. He wore a red cape with some of it wrapped around his mouth. He carries an oversized sword at the back of his waist. His name is Cloud Strife, and his is the chief of the video game tribe. (He is dressed in his Advent Children clothing and his Kingdom Hears cape.)

"So, we meet again" Cloud said.

"Uh, hi Cloud." The children said.

"Hello."

"For many years, we have fought against you pale face kids" Cloud said "that sometimes you win and sometimes we win. Do you get what I am talking about?"

"Okay Cloud. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose…" Sora said.

"Turn us loose?" asked Ash "You mean this is only a game?"

"Sure" said Danny "when we win, they turn us loose."

"And then they win, they turn us loose" Tai said.

"Sorry, but this time we won't turn you loose" Cloud said angrily.

"Huh?" asked the Lost Boys.

Luffy chuckled nervously "Cloud can be a bit kidding sometimes."

"I'm not kidding around this time!" Cloud snapped and he slammed his fist to the pole and turned to them "What have you done to Princess Peach?!"

"P…Princess Peach?" asked Sora.

"We got no princess!" Ben shouted.

"I've certainly haven't seen her" Ash and Naruto said.

"Me neither" Jake said.

"Honestly we haven't" Danny said.

"That was some lies" Cloud snarled "I will give you a warning to your leader, Goku. If Princess Peach does not come back at sunset, we will burn you at stake."

Cloud went away as the boys are faced with a great danger yet. Can Goku and Serena rescue them in time? 

To be continued…

Next week, we see Goku and Serena goes against Grevious for the first time.


	5. Fight Grevious at Skull Rock

Chapter 5: Fight Grevious at Skull Rock:

Meanwhile, unaware of what happened to the Lost Boys, Ash and Naruto, Goku and Serena sat on a rock cliff watching some mermaids. The mermaids are called Juniper Lee, Sakura (from Naruto), Ariel, Kimi and Kari.

"Just imagine" Serena gasped "real life mermaids."

"Would you like to meet them?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku, I love too" Serena said.

"Alright, come on" Goku said as he jumped on and jumped on and off one pointy rock towards the mermaids playing his ocarina. Juniper noticed him.

"It's Goku!" She gasped.

"Oh! Hello, Goku!" Sakura called.

"Hello, Goku!" Kimi and Kari called.

"Hello, Goku" Ariel called.

Goku stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls."

As Serena tried to get over to where they are, the mermaids talked to Goku.

"I'm so glad you made it" Kari said.

"Why did you stay away for so long?" asked Juniper.

"Did you miss me?" Ariel asked.

"Tell us one of your adventures?" asked Kimi.

"Yes, something exciting" Sakura said.

"Want to hear about the time I cut off Grevious' hand and threw it to the crocodile?" Goku asked.

"Oh, I always liked that one" Ariel said.

"Me too" Sakura said.

"Well, there I was on Marooners' Roch surrounded by 40… or was it 50 pirates…" Goku begin telling his story.

"Oh Goku" Serena called to him.

"Who is she?" asked Juniper as she spotted her.

Goku took out his lightsabre and then noticed Juniper was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Serena "Oh, that's Serena."

"A girl?" asked Sakura.

"What is she doing here?" asked Kimi.

"And in her night dress too" Kari said.

Soon, the mermaids came over to Serena and tried to get her into the water.

"Come on, dear. Join us for a swim" Ariel said.

"Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Serena began only to almost lost her balance.

"Oh but you must." Kimi said.

"We insist" Sakura said.

"No, no, please" Serene pleaded.

"Too good for us, huh?" asked Kari.

"Goku!" Serena called Goku for help, but Goku just floated in the air laughing. The mermaids then splashed Serena making her wet and angry. Serena grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again…"

"Serena!" Goku gasped and he took the shell from her "Serena! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?"

"That's all" Ariel said.

"We were only trying to drown her" Kimi said.

"You'll see?" Goku said.

"Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Serena began before Goku covered her mouth.

"Shh… hold it, Serena." He just said that because he released the sky turned black and he hear something. He goes over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar droid captain on it. "Yep, it's Grevious alright."

"Grevious!" The mermaids screamed and they swam away.

"Quick, Serena!" Goku said as he took Serena to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was General Grevious with Zim. They had someone else. A girl with blonde hair, gold crown and pink dress was tied up at the back of the boat. "They captured Princess Peach" Goku gasped. And of course, how would follow Grevious, but the crocodile follows them too. Goku took a look on where they were going. "Look's like they taking her to Skull Rock. Come on Serena. Let's go see what they're up to."

Goku and Serene flew off after them.

At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Goku and Serena found a good hiding place to see Grevious has Peach on a small rock in the water while Grevious was on the boot and Zim tied the rope to the ledge.

"Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Goku, and I shall set you free" Grevious said.

"You dog…" Goku whispered angrily.

"Poor Peach" Serena whispered.

"Am I'm not a man of my word, Zim?" asked Grevious.

"Well, yes… always captain" Zim said.

"You'd better talk, my dear. For soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late" Grevious said. Peach just remained silent.

"I'll show the old codfish" Goku whispered "Stay here, Serena and watch the fun."

"Fun?" whispered Serena as Goku flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works.

"And remember" Grevious said "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Peach remained silent and Grevious lost his temper as he yells "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, PEACH!"

Then Goku spoke in an Indian voice "Triton, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" He said which Grevious surprised and Zim scared. "Beware, General Grevious. Beware." It echoed around the cave.

"Did you hear that, Zim?" asked Grevious.

"It's an evil spirit, captain" Zim stammered.

"Stand by Zim, while I take a look around" Grevious said as he got out two lightsabres and activated it revealing blue and green blades. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?"

Grevious took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Goku flew up to speak to Serena.

"Psst, Serena" Goku whispered to her. Serena saw him and smiled. "Watch this" Goku said and he hid behind a taller rock and took off his hat and spoke in it imitating Grevious' voice. "Zim".

"Err… yes captain?" asked Zim, thinking it was Grevious.

"Release the princess" Goku said in Grevious' voice "And take her back to her people."

"Aye, aye, sir" Zim said "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "B-But captain."

"THOSE ARE ME ORDERS, ZIM!" Goku roared in Grevious' voice.

"Aye, aye sir" Zim agreed. Goku smirked and Serena giggled.

Meanwhile, Grevious is still looking for the spirit when he hears a voice.

"Aye, aye, sir. At last General Grevious' coming to his senses."

Grevoius turned to see what is was and was startled "Odd's fish."

Zim is rowing the boat out of the cave with Peach. "I told him all along you Indians wouldn't betray Goku."

"And just what do you think you're doing, Zim?" asked Grevious kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot.

"Just what you told me, Captain. Carrying out your orders."

"My orders?" asked Grevious.

"Why yes, captain" Zim said "Didn't you just say to go…"

"PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Grevious yelled as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Off all the bumbling…"

"Zim" called Grevious' voice in the cave. Grevious stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Grevious smirked an evil grin (though we can see it). He knew who it is.

Zim put Peach back in on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting it back as you said, captain."

"I said nothing of a sort" Goku said in Grevious' voice.

Now Zim was very confused "B-B-But Captain…"

Goku slide down on the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more unaware that Grevious was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Zim" Goku said in Grevious' voice. "Take the princess back to her people" and then he bellowed still in Grevious' voice "UNDERSTAND?!"

It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir" Zim said nervously.

"Oh, and one more thing." Goku said in the same voice he used as Grevious found him "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to my best rum."

Serena saw Grevious lifting up his hook. "GOKU!" she screamed.

Grevious brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Zim!" He said as he held up his hook. But he realised he only got Goku's hat.

Goku flew down around Zim and back up. Zim saw him. "Why…" Zim gasped "It's Goku!"

Serena sighed in relief. Goku flew back up and took his hat from Grevious.

"Scurvy Saiyan!" Grevious cursed.

"Thank you, General" Goku smiled and bowed.

"Come down, boy" Grevious called holding up his lightsabres "if you've a taste for cold steel!"

"Watch this, Serena!" Goku laughed as he flew right at Grevious.

"Oh Goku, do be careful" Serena called.

Luckily Goku wore lightsabre-proof shoes because he just used on foot to bend down on one of Grevious' lightsabres and got off causing Grevious' lightsabre to vibrate. Goku then flew down and pulled Zim's hat over his eyes. Grevious tried to strike him down but he missed as Goku grabbed his blaster and goes to Zim, who pulled his hat out.

"Try your luck, Zim?" Goku asked as he start flying around as Zim tried to aim at him.

"Let him have it" Grevious called to Zim "well, come on you idiot! Blast him!"

Suddenly Goku flew up in front of Grevious. "Right here, Zim!"

Zim aimed it as Grevious gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Zim fired, missed Goku and hit Grevious instead as he fell down.

"Captain?" asked Zim, and panicked as he dropped his blaster.

"Oh how dreadful" Serena said.

"What a pity, Zim" Goku said as he took Grevious' hat and put it on "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Grevious, now angry, appeared behind him and was about to stab Goku with his lightsabres…

"Captain!" Zim cheered. Well that spoiled it for Grevious as Goku turned to him.

"In the back, captain?" Goku teased.

Grevious tried to stab Goku but he ducked and Grevious stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Goku got out his own lightsabre which glowed orange. Then he and Grevious clashed their blades back and forth. Serena covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on.

"Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Zim cheered.

But Goku made a fool of Grevious again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his metal cheeks. Grevious got more angry and attacked Goku again but Goku defended with his lightsabre. Then they locked blades and held on to it.

"I've got you this time, Saiyan!" Grevious said they moved back, their blades still locked.

Suddenly, Goku smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Goku has no worries, because he can fly. Grevious gasped, screamed and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff.

Goku deactivated his lightsabre and put it back on his belt and stood on the cliff looking down at Grevious taunting him. "Well, well. A droid codfish on a hook!"

"I'll get you for this, Goku!" Grevious snapped "if it is the last thing I'll do!"

Then Goku hears some tick-tocking. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?"

"No…" Grevious was now in fear as he recognise that tick-tocking and looked down "No…" He saw the crocodile down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Grevious screamed as the crocodile got his jacket and ate it.

"Oh, Mr. Crocodile" Goku said to the crocodile "You like codfish?" The crocodile nodded "You do?"

"Oh, Goku. No" Serena said.

Grevious, his clothes torn, tried to escape but the crocodile got his trousers and he pulled them down revealing Grevious' nude armour leggings. He pulled them up but his hook lost grip and he fell into the water screaming "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again screaming "ZIM!" while holding on the crocodile's mouth.

"D-D-Don't go away, captain" Zim said as he got into his boat "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!"

Grevious tried to escape the crocodile's mouth but it keep snapping it teeth as Grevious put his feet on it while keep screaming "ZIM! ZIM!" And he held on, but the crocodile bit his toe and he fell head fist into the mouth but his feet saved him. The crocodile used him teeth and Grevious flee for it and landed on the crocodile's nose.

"Captain! Captain!" Zim said as Grevious went by him.

"Zim!" Grevious cried as he ran over the crocodile and leapt off at the tail "ZIM!"

Zim tried to catch him but the crocodile got him in the mouth.

"Give him back!" Zim said as he used one of the oars to hit the crocodile on the head, but also hitting Grevious on the head sending both the crocodile and him to the bottom of the sea.

"ZIMMMM!" Grevious screamed as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Grevious panicked as Zim bowed out of the cave. "Row for the sh…" Grevious said but he was standing up on the boat and hit his head on the wall above the entrance and falls back in the water.

The crocodile swam for him. Grevious screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again and the crocodile smashed it down.

"ZIMMMMMM!" Grevious screamed as he swam away chased by the crocodile.

Having noticed the battle was won, Goku did a cockerel call. Serena pulled Goku by the leg.

"Goku, what about Peach?"

"Peach?" asked Goku, and then he remembered "Peach!" He flew back into the cave through the eye.

"Help!" Peach called as she was about to drown. Goku dived in the water and got her out. He flew from the cave.

"Goku! Wait for me!" Serena called and flew after him. They flew Peach back to the video game tribe.

To be continued…

Next time, Grevious came up with another plan that involves Ami…


	6. A new plot

Chapter 6: A new plot:

After Grevious' plans was foiled by Goku back at the ship with the crocodile swimming around in circles, the captain was feeling quite poorly because he just got a cold from all that swimming. He has an ice bag on his head and a towel around him and has his feet in hot water.

"That cursed Goku" Grevious sniffed "making a fool out of me. I… just…" Grevious then sneezed loudly and got his face splashed in the hot water. He got up and held his head "My head."

Although his head hurts, it was nothing when came from banging on the door making Grevious angry. It was Zim banging a sign on the door with a hammer. Raouke came in with a kettle.

"Your hot water, Zim" Raouke said.

Zim shushed him "The poor captain has a splitting headache. We mustn't annoy him."

He didn't notice Grevious open the door as he banged his hammer hard on Grevious' head. The hammer vibrated with Zim still holding it. Grevious, who was dazed, circled around in his room and fell back in his chair, completely dazed. Zim entered the room with the kettle and looked at Grevious. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Grevious smiled stupidly.

"Well, Captain, it's nice to see you smiling again" Zim said as he put a thermometer in his mouth "Brings back the good old days when we was leading an healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats. Oh, Captain, why don't we put to sea again? You know, there's trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble" he said as he didn't notice that he put a lot of hot water from the kettle into the tub making it too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any further, but Raouke told me that Eggman told him that he heard that Goku has banished Ami."

The water was so hot that the thermometer broke and Grevious woke up screaming because his feet was too hot. "WHOA!" Zim fell backwards and Grevious grabbed him with his hook with the kettle on his head. "WHY, YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I…" then he stopped yellow and took the kettle off his head. "Did you say Goku had banished Ami?"

"Aye, aye, captain, yes".

"But why?" asked Grevious.

"On account of Serena, captain. Ami tried to do her in, but Goku saved her. Ami's terrible jealous…" Zim said.

"Well, well…" Grevious said, looking quite surprised.

"That's why we ought to leave, Captain. This ain't no place for a respectable pirate" Zim said.

But Grevious had no attention of leaving Animeland yet after getting rid of Goku. Then Grevious has an idea. "THAT'S IT, ZIM! THAT'S IT!"

"I'm glad you agree, captain" Zim said, thinking they might be leaving.

"Quick!" Grevious said taking off the coat "me coat, me best dress coat."

"Aye, aye sir" Zim said as he dressed Grevious in his coat "The sooner we gets going, the better."

"Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" Grevious ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain" Zim said as he got a case with hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set."

Grevious took off his silver hook and put on a gold hook with a ring on it. "If we impress the pixie, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place."

"Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir. I'll set our course…" Zim said as he was about to leave but Grevious grabbed him with his hook.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"To tell the boys we sail the tide, sir."

"Idiot. We are not going anyway, not after I get rid myself of that menacing Saiyan! You will go ashore, pick up Ami, and bring her to me." He dropped him down and yells as Zim flew into a rowing boot. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Aye, aye sir" Zim said as he rowed the boat back to the island.

At the video game tribe, Cloud, generous of having Peach returned, released Ash, Naruto and the Lost Boys. Goku was standing before him.

"Stand before us, Goku" Cloud said.

"I already am, Cloud" Goku said.

Cloud then did some hand movements.

"What's Cloud's doing, Ash?" Serena asked Ash.

"He's delivering an oration in sign language." Ash replied.

"What is he's saying?" asked Naruto.

"He's saying 'Goku, mighty Saiyan, saved Princess Peach, make my people and myself heap glad'."

"Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad" Serena giggled.

Cloud put a huge feather hat on Goku's head. I'll make you, Goku, a big chief. You are now little Flying Eagle."

Goku did an Indian cry and the boys all cheered. Then they all sat down, Goku next to Cloud. Link passed the pipe to Cloud and then Goku.

"Teach us that Goku is a paleface brother to all of the video characters" Link said.

"Good. This should be most enlightening." Ash said.

"So what does make a video game character red?" asked Luffy.

"When he first say 'Ugh'?" Ben said.

"Why does he ask you, "How"?" Naruto called.

"Heh. And why does he ask you to say "How"?" Cloud smiled.

Then the video game characters begin to sing as Naruto, Serena and Ash took a turn with the pipe.

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
why does he ask you how?  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Once the video game character  
didn't know all the things  
that he know now  
but the video game character  
he sure learn a lot  
and it's all from asking how**_

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
We translate for you  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana means what  
Mana means and  
Ganda means that too**_

And the video game character and the boys danced. One video game character named Lara Croft stopped Serena.

"You will not do dancing." Lara said "Go and get some firewood." Serena walked away crossly to do that.

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda**_

When did he first say "Ugh"?

Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda

When did he first say "Ugh"?

Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
In the video game book it say  
when first brave married squaw  
he gave out with heap big ugh when he saw  
his mother-in-law  


At that point, Sonic was trying to impress Sally but instead impress Knuckles. Meanwhile, a girl named Samus Aran is dancing in front of the drum in front of Goku. Goku was impressed. Samus got off the drum and goes over to him.

_**What made the red man red  
what made the red man red  
let's go back a million years  
to the very first Indian prince  
**_

As Serena came back, she saw Samus ticked Goku's nose with her nose and he dug his head in his hat. Serena was quite jealous. As Serena moved away, Goku blushed and grinned. He then did an Indian call and joined in the dance.

_**  
he kiss a maid  
and start to blush  
and we've all been blushin'since**_

Cloud smirked at this and watched Goku and Samus dance.

_**Now, you've got it right from the hed man  
the real true story of the red man  
no matter what's been written or said**_

Hana Mana Ganda  
Now you know why  
now you know why  
the red man's red

Then Goku and Serena danced in the line, followed by the video game characters and the boys except Serena. Ash was enjoying it as he yells "Whoo-hoo!"

"Ash!" Serena gasped.

"Wa-oo!" Naruto called.

"Naruto!" Serena gasped as Lara goes up to her again.

"I told you to go get some firewood" said Lara.

"No I will not go get firewood. I am going home" Serena said as she left the tribe and walked back to the hideout.

Meanwhile, Ami was with Yumi watching the tribe.

"Well, look like the video game characters are happy now" Yumi said.

"Yes, especially Serena" Ami snapped.

"Are you still jealous of Serena, Ami?" asked Yumi "Look, Goku only see her as a friend, not a girlfriend."

"I know, but it's not fair. He was too busy with her." Ami said.

"Look, Ami." Yumi said "I know that you can be some troublesome, but if you want Goku to forgive you, you have to help him and Serena out sometimes."

"And why should… Yumi, what's the matter?" asked Ami as Yumi gasped.

"Ami! Watch out! Zim alert!"

Ami turned around but was too late as she was trapped in Zim's hat.

"Hey, let me out!" Ami screamed as Zim took her away.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Ami, but General Grievous would like a word with you." He said as he goes back to the seat.

Yumi sat on her leaf confused "What on earth is Grevious up to? I better follow them." Yumi took off after Zim.

Back at the ship, Yumi was watching through the window as Grevious was playing a piano with Zim watching and Ami sitting down very cross.

"So, you accepted defeat by Goku?" Ami asked, not believing him.

"Yes, Miss Ami, General Grevious admits defeat. Tomorrow I leave the island, never to return." Grevious said.

Zim heard that. "I'm glad to hear that. Captain. Hic. I'll tell the crew and… hic." But Grevious tripped him over, telling him 'I didn't mean it.'

Grevious turned to Ami "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Goku I bear him no ill will."

"Yeah, but some it was his fault" Ami said.

"Oh, Goku has his faults to be sure. Bringing that Serena to the island, for instance. Dangerous business that."

"Yeah, it was her fault!" Ami snapped.

"Oh no" Yumi said. "Grevious is lying. He want Ami to believe that he can get her and Goku together again! That creep!"

"Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Goku" Grevious said.

"She has…" Ami sobbed and she was about to cry.

"But what's this?" Grevious gasped "Tears? Then it is true. Oh, Zim, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life and then casting her aside like an old glove."

Zim begins to cry too "Ain't it a blooming… hic… shame."

"But we mustn't judge Goku too harshly, me dear" Grevious said to Ami "It's that Serena who is to blame."

"That's right" Ami said.

"This is bad" Yumi said as she watched on. "Ami leading herself believe him."

"Zim, we must save the Saiyan from himself! But how?" Grevious asked as Zim cried "We've so little time. We sail in the morning." Grevious said and then said "Sail! That's it, Zim!" He knocked Zim to the ground "We'll shanghai Serena!"

"Shanghai Serena, captain?" asked Zim. Ami was listening.

"Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Goku will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come Zim. We must leave immediately, surround Goku's home…" Grevious said.

"But captain, we don't know where Goku lives" Zim said.

Grevious put on his hat and gasped "Great Scott, you're right, Zim!"

"So that's his plan!" Yumi gasped "She want Ami to tell him where Goku is!"

"I can help with that!" Ami said.

"What's that my dear?" asked Grevious.

Ami flew to the map. "I'll led you on this map to show you where Serena and Goku are."

"You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Zim" Grevious whispered to Zim.

"Take this down, Zim." Zim whispered and then remembered he IS Zim "Aye, aye, captain."

Ami put some ink on her shoes and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Grevious said.

"Start at Pegleg Point" Zim repeated as he wrote it down.

"Forty paces west to Blindman's Bluff."

"Blindman's Bluff".

"Yes, yes" Grevious said as Ami kept walking on the map with ink marks showing them the way "Hop, skip and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Ami then stopped "WELL, GET ON WITH IT… err… continue, my dear."

"Now wait a minute" Ami said as she flew up to Grevious' face "if you do find it, you will harm Goku, got it?!"

"I mustn't harm Goku?" Grevious said "Madam, General Grevious gave his word, not to lay a finger…"

"Or your hook!" Ami said.

"Or a hook on Goku."

"Fine." Ami said and she draw an X on the old tree where Goku and the others are. "There they are."

"Ah, Hangman's tree. So that's the entrance to his hiding place" Grevious grinned evilly and then grabbed Ami and locked her in a candle lamp "Thank you my dear. You've been most helpful." He laughed as he and Zim walked away.

"Hey!" Ami screamed "Let me out!"

Yumi goes into the room and stopped by the trapped Ami "Ami! This is a trap! Grevious wants you to find Goku's lookout so he can get rid of him and the Lost Boys. He lied about everything, especially getting rid of Serena."

"And I let him get away" Ami said "This is all my fault. Yumi, get me out of here and then we warn Goku."

"I'll try…" Yumi said.

To be continued…

Next time, Serena told the boys it will be time to go home but Goku won't allow it. And Grevious makes his move.


	7. Mother

Chapter 7: Mother:

Back an Hangman's Tree, the Lost Boys, Ash and Naruto had returned to the hideout still signing the video game song.

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
What?s man the red man red  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda**_

They kept singing "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Serena is sitting on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Goku entered the hideout.

"Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves. How" Goku said in an Indian voice.

"How chief!" The Lost Boys bowed.

"How" Ash said.

"How" Naruto repeated.

Goku then walked over Indian style to Serena. "Big chief greets little mother. How."

"Ugh" Serena groaned.

"Oh, Serena, is that all you could say?" asked Goku in a normal voice. "Everyone else thinks I am wonderful."

"Yeah, especially Samus" Serena said sarcastically as she walked away.

"Samus?" asked Goku, confused on what she meant.

"Ash" Serena said as Ash and Naruto danced around again and whooping "Naruto. Take off that war paint and get ready for bed."

"Bed?" Ash asked as he stopped.

"Brave no sleep" Naruto said "I can go for days without sleep, believe it."

"But, boys, we are going home tomorrow" Serena said.

"Home?" asked Ash.

"And…" Serena begin before getting cut of by Naruto.

"Oh, Serena, we don't want to go home." Naruto said.

"But we have too" Serena said before Goku jumped in.

"No go home" Goku said "Stay many moons. Have big heap times."

"Now, Goku, let's stop pretending and be practical" Serena said but Goku ignored her.

"You can't go home. Chief Flying Eagle has spoken" Goku said as he walked into his room. The boys cheered.

"Oh for goodness sake" Serena said and then tried to talk to Ash and Naruto again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?"

"Of course" Naruto said before Serena walks over to him.

"But you can't. You need a mother" Serena said "we all do."

Ben was tied upside down by Jake as they continued pretending to be Indians.

"Aren't you our mother, Serena?" asked Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother" Serena said.

"Did she has big point ears and has a electricity like tail?" asked Naruto.

"Oh no, Naruto. That was Pikachu" Serena chuckled.

"Pikachu… why does that name sound familiar?" Ash wondered.

The Lost Boys seemed to be listening.

"Dude, I think I had a mother once" Jake said.

"What was she like?" asked Ben.

"I forget" Jake said as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Ben hits his head on the floor.

"I had a white rat" Luffy said.

"You dork!" Sora snapped as he pushed him aside "That's no mother!"

Luffy tackled Sora and Jake and Ben hit his head on the floor. Soon, the Lost Boys was in a rumble again.

"No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is" Serena said.

The boys stopped fighting and goes over to them.

"Yeah tell us" Danny said.

"Tell us" Tai said.

"Please, Serena" Sora said.

They all sat down as Serena wiped off the war paint on Naruto's face.

"Well, a mother, a real mother" Serena explained "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses you cheek, whispers "sleep tight."

Then she begins to sing as the Lost Boys and Ash wiped off the War Paint off themselves.

_**Your mother and mine  
your mother and mine  
the helping hand that guides you along  
whether you're right  
whether you're wrong**_

Meanwhile, General Grevious and his pirates, thanks to Ami's help, found Goku's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened.

_**Your mother and mine  
your mother and mine**_

The boys felt the sound powerful, because they got very sad and got the thinking that they misses their mothers. Goku in the other room, was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two.

_**what makes mothers  
all that they are  
might as well ask what makes a star**_

Outside, the rest of the pirates were unhappy too, except Grevious, who was just waiting. Zim wept on his coat but Grevious shushed him.

_**  
Ask your heart  
to tell you her worth  
your heart will say  
Heaven on Earth**_

Serena saw that Naruto was asleep and tucked in him.

_**Another word for divine  
your mother and mine**_

Ash cried a little, missing his own mother. Naruto woke up as well and wept in Serena's arms.

"I wanna see my mother" Naruto wept.

"Yes, Naruto. Me too" Serena said.

"I purpose we leave for home at once!" Ash said.

"Can I go too, Serena?" asked Jake and Danny together.

"Me too, Serena" Sora and Ben called.

"I wanna go!" Luffy and Tai called.

"All right, boys, all right" Serena said "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Goku doesn't mind."

At that moment, Goku walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow back! But I'm warning you" he snarled "Once you've grown up, you may never come back! NEVER!" He then stomped back in his room.

"Oh dear" Serena said, knowing how upset Goku is.

"Well, men, shall we be off?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The boys cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead.

Goku then laid in his hammock and said "They'll be back" and played his Ocarina as he fell asleep.

Serena then goes in front of Goku's room. "Goku?" She asked but she knew there be no changing Goku's mind. "Goodbye, Goku."

She goes up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. She gasped when she got out. Ash, Naruto, Ben, Jake, Danny, Tai and Sora were tied and gagged by the pirates. She was about to scream but Deymx grabbed her.

"All right men, take them away" Grevious said.

And so, poor Serena and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Grevious and Zim stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it.

"And now, Zim, to take care of Master Goku" Grevious said as he tied the present to a rope.

"But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Zim asked.

"Aye, that it would, Zim" said Grevious "But I've given my word to Ami, not to lay a finger or a hook on Goku." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And General Grevious never breaks a promise."

Once the present is delivered, Grevious and Zim left.

To be continued…

The final battle is about to begin next time.


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The final battle:

The children was tied to a mass while the dance danced around singing.

_**Yo ho, yo-ho  
so try the life of a thief  
just sample the life of a crook  
there isn't a boy  
who won't enjoy  
a-workin' for General Grevious  
the world's most famous crook**_

Zim dances around as well.

Zim_**: Crook, crook  
crickety, crockety  
crickety, crook  
the croc is after Captain---**_

Grevious hit him on the head to knock out Zim and walked over to the boys.

Grevious: _**A special offer of today  
I'll tell you  
what I'll do  
all those who sign  
without delay  
will get a free tattoo**_

He showed Bowser, with no shell on, some tattoos on his back. Bowser then wigged his arm to make the flag tattoo move.

Grevious: _**Why, it's like money in the bank  
come on, join up  
and I'll be frank  
unless you do  
you'll walk the plank  
the choice is up to you**_

The boys looked to see what he was looking at and saw some pirates pointed to the plank.

_**The choice is up to you  
Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho  
You'll love the life of a thief  
you'll relish the life of a crook  
there's barrels of fun for everyone  
and you'll get treasures by the ton  
**_

Then the pirates moved to a small narrow path way to where Grevious is, at the desk with a feather and Zim dances towards him.

_**  
So come and sign the book  
join up with Captain Hook**_

The boys, who wants to stay alive after Cortex released them, ran straight to the desk.

"Boys!" Serena called causing the boys to stop and fall into a big pile. "Aren't you ashamed to yourself?"

"But General Grevious is most insistent, Serena." Ash said.

"Yeah" Tai said "he says we'll walk the plank, if we don't!"

"Oh no we won't. I know that Goku would rescue us" Serena said.

"Goku will rescue them, Zim" Grevious laughed.

"Goku will rescue them" Zim laughed as well "Oh, captain."

Grevious goes up to Serena. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Goku."

"A sort of surprise package, you might say." Zim said.

Ami, still trapped in the lamp, and Yumi watches on what they say.

"Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription" Grevious said.

And so far, back the tree, Goku was reading the label that is on the present.

"Hmm… 'To Goku, with love from Serena. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It is quarter to six. "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he asked himself as he rattled the box. Grevious told what is inside the box.

"Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device" Grevious said.

Inside the present was a bomb and it looked like it gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Zim was pretending to be the clock hands.

"Set so that when the clock is like this…" Zim said as he held his hand in the air.

"Goku will be blasted out of Animeland forever!" Grevious called.

"NO! GOKU!" Serena gasped as the pirates laugh.

"So that's his plan!" Yumi gasped "Ami, try shaking it!"

"I'm trying!" Ami gasped as she shake the lantern. It fell down and the glass broke, but Ami was alright. "I'm free. Yumi, we got to warn Goku!"

"Right!" Yumi said as both Ami and Yumi flew out of the window towards the island.

"But time grows short." Grevious said showing the children his pocket watch "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…"

Back at the hideout, Goku looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He begins to unwrap the present.

"GOKU! STOP!" Ami and Yumi yelled as they came in at the right second.

"Oh hi, Ami, Yumi. Look what Serena left" Goku showing them the present.

"No, throw it away!" Ami called as she tried to pull the present.

"Ami, stop that!" Goku snapped as he pulled away the present "What's the matter with you?!"

"It's not from Serena, it's from Grevious!" Yumi yelled.

"Grevious?" asked Goku.

"Yes, and it is a bomb!" Ami yelled.

"A bomb? Don't be ridiculous" Goku said before the bomb begin to smoke and rings. Ami grabbed the present and moved it away from Goku.

KABOOM!!!

There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Serena and the boys watched in horror as they thought Goku was gone.

Grevious took off his hat "And so passeth a worthy opponent."

"Amen" Zim said as he took his hat too.

In the ruins of the tree, Goku and Yumi emerged from the rumble they are in.

"Goku, are you alright?" Yumi asked.

"Grevious. It was a bomb!" Goku said "Why, if it hadn't been for Ami…" then he gasped "Ami!"

"That reminds me, where is she?" asked Yumi "Ami? Ami?"

"Argh…" came a small voice. Goku and Yumi goes to find Ami.

"Where are you, Ami?" Goku asked, then he saw in a distance a small fading light "Ami? AMI!"

Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Goku and Yumi moved it out of the way and Goku looked through the hole.

"Ami, are you alright?" asked Goku.

"I'm not sure…" Ami said weakly "Goku, forget me. Go save Serena and the boys."

"Serena? The boys?"

"Grevious has them captured Goku" Yumi said.

Goku climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Ami! Hold on."

"I can hold on" Ami said.

"Don't go out" Goku said as he reached out "Don't you understand, Ami? You're mean to me than anything in this whole world." Rubble came down again and Goku covered himself.

Back at the ship, Grevious then got back to the subject. "And now… which will it be? The pen or the plank?"

"General Grevious, we will never join your crew!" Serena said bravely and the boys agreed.

"As you wish. Ladies first, my dear" Grevious said.

Serena turned to the Lost Boys "Good bye boys."

"Goodbye Serena" the Lost Boys said.

Serena put her hands on Ash's shoulders "Be brave, Ash."

"I shall strive to, Serena" Ash said.

Serena patted Naruto's head "Goodbye, Naruto."

"Goodbye" Naruto said.

Gantu grabbed Serena and pushes Naruto back to the mast "Come on! Get out of the way!"

Deymx tied the boys back up again "Don't give us any more trouble."

Serena got onto the plank. As the pirates cants "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!"

Serena looks in the sky and shed a tear, she knew that Goku can't save her now.

"Serena, Serena!" Naruto called but Serena walked off the plank. Grevious waited for a splash but… it didn't came. Grevious' smirk became confused (and we can't see it).

"What?"

"C…Captain, no splash" Zim said.

"Not a sound" said Grevious as he and pirates take a look.

"Not a blooming ripple" Raouke said.

"It's a jinx" Bowser gasped "that's what it is."

But it was actually Goku who rescue Serena just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Serena was overjoyed of seeing Goku alive. With Ami and Yumi, Goku flew off with Serena to the top of the mast without been noticed.

"No splash" Deymx said.

"No sign of the wench" Cortex said.

"Did you hear a splash?" asked the Huntsmaster.

"I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Deymx said.

"The ship's bewitched" Bowser said.

Eggman turned to Grevious. "No splash, Captain".

"So, you want a splash, Eggman?" asked Grevious, and then grabbed Eggman by the hook "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" he threw the doctor overboard and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Grevious snapped.

"You're next, Grevious!" Grevious gasped and looked up. Goku was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" Goku said.

"Goku!" Luffy said.

"Goku's alive!" Tai said.

"Goku!" Ash called.

"And Serena" Naruto said as he noticed Serena in the bird watch.

"It can't be! He's still alive?!" Grevious gasped.

"It's his blinking ghost what's talking" Zim said in utter fear.

Goku got out his lightsabre and activated it "Say your prays, Grevious!"

Grevious snarled and got out his lightsabres "I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Goku flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Grevious tried to stab him but he missed and Goku used his lightsabre to hit him in the fear. "Oh!" Grevious felt that and turned to face Goku.

"Take that!" Grevious yelled as he and Goku got into a sword fight once more. Grevious kept missing Goku every time and Goku defended his attacks. Grevious came out behind Goku and was about to use his hook when Goku dodged and Grevious got his hook stuck. "Curse this hook!" Grevious struggled to get free but no luck.

Seeing his chance, Goku used his lightsabre to free the boys. "Come on, everybody!"

As he flew off to somewhere, the boys grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder.

"Hurry, Naruto, hurry!" Ash called as Naruto picked up the cannon ball for some reason.

"Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Grevious ordered.

The pirates goes after the boys. Naruto got his foot stuck and saw the pirates gaining on him. But using his umbrella, Ash took him to safety on one of the bird watch.

Grevious used his lightsabre to escape the mast only to lost his balance onto the plank and almost fell in the crocodile's mouth but Grevious got back on. Goku flew in, block Grevious' attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid. Cut and grabbed his feather and flew off. Grevious had to pull off his now ruined hat.

"This is no mere Saiyan!" Grevious said "Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!"

Goku smirked as he landed on the sail and used his lightsabre to destroy Grevious' feather. Zim, with some chest and bags got into a rowing boat and tried to escape.

At the bird watch, Ash and the Lost Boys get ready to attack as the pirates still climbed up the ladder.

"Hold your fire" Ash said "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The boys launched their weapons knocking the pirates on the head. Gantu got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Ash yelled. Gantu tried to cut Ash's head off but Ash kept dodging and Ami held onto his ear.

"Get off you little trog!" Gantu snarled.

Below, Goku and Grevious are still locked in their sword fight as they clash their lightsabres back and forth. Ami slipped off Gantu's ear and saw what was happening. Goku and Grevious locked blades as Ami reaches to Goku.

"The boys are in trouble." Ami said.

Goku looked up and managed to duck in time before Grevious could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Goku bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Grevious. Grevious crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing his friends are in trouble, Goku flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the pirates on. The pirates fell and fell in the boat where Zim is. Gantu is holding on the edge, but Naruto dropped the cannon ball on top of his head. Gantu fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea.

"Smooth move, Naruto, dog" Jake cheered.

"Well done, cannon ball killer!" Danny cheered.

"Hurray for cannon ball killer" Ben said as he patted Naruto on the back.

Goku flew around the ship.

"Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Grevious called as he climbed up the rope ladder.

Goku landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward?! Me?"

Grevious laughed "You won't dare to fight Grevious man to man. You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow".

"Nobody calls Goku a coward and lives" Goku said as he held his lightsabre up. "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back."

Grevious and Goku locked blades again and put their faces together.

"You mean, you won't fly?!"

Serena and the boys watched on in horror. "No, don't, Goku! It's a trick!" Serena cried.

"I've gave my word, Grevious!" Goku said.

"Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Goku off the railing, but Goku grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Grevious as he got back on. Grevious tried to stab him but Goku got onto another rope and swing to the other side, but Grevious cut it off when he got to the other side. Goku dodged most of Grevious' swings ad then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Goku lost his grip of his lightsabre and Grevious caught it with his hook. "Now!" Grevious snarled as he threw it away "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Grevious pointed his lightsabres at Goku's chest.

"Fly! Fly, Goku!" Serena pleaded "Fly!"

"No" Goku said "I gave my word." As Grevious was about to finish it, Goku leapt up and pulled the flag over Grevious and tied him to the mast. Grevious dropped his lightsabres but Goku took one (the blue one) and held it in front of Grevious "You're mine, Grevious!"

The boys and Serena are cheered. Goku tricked Grevious and won.

"Cleave him to the brisket" Naruto called as Serena hugged him.

Grevious showed his face from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Grevious in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever" he pleaded as he spread some tears "I'll do anything you say!"

"Well, all right, if you…" Goku smirked as he pointed the lightsabre at him "say you're a codfish!"

Grevious gulped "I'm a codfish" Grevious said quietly.

"Louder!" Goku said.

"I'M A CODFISH!!!" Grevious screamed.

The children cheered and chanted, "Grevious' a codfish, a codfish, a codfish. Grevious' a codfish, a codfish, a codfish." The crocodile was enjoying it too.

"All right, Grevious" Goku said "you're free to go and never return!" He threw away the lightsabre and did a rooster call again, aware of Grevious tried to kill him from behind with his hook.

"GOKU!" Serena called as she saw it.

Goku knew that would happen as he dodged Grevious' hook. Grevious lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw the crocodile waiting and tired to run. The crocodile got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea and Grevious appeared with his head covered with the flag screaming and running across the water "ZIM! ZIM!" The crocodile got him and Grevious ran to the end of the tail, bumped and then ran out of the crocodile's mouth. His armour is now shown and he was holding an alarm clock which ringed. He threw it in the crocodile's mouth and begins swimming. The crocodile swallowed it and goes after Grevious.

"ZIM!" Grevious screamed as he lifted his legs and still swimming as the crocodile tried to eat him. He stuck his legs in the crocodiles' mouth. "ZIM!" He screamed and kept swimming with the crocodile's mouth held on by his feet. "ZIM!" Then the crocodile close his mouth and Grevious was skipping across like a rock that bouncing off the sea. "ZIM!" He zoomed under the pirates' rowing boat followed by the crocodile.

"Captain!" Zim gasped as they chased them to the distance. "Captain! Captain!"

To be continued…

There the ending now and then this story is finished.


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9: Epilogue:

After Goku send Grevious chasing away by the crocodile, the boys took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Goku emerged wearing Grevious' coat and hat.

"HOORAY!" The boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN GOKU!"

"You're greater than I thought, Goku!" Ash cheered.

"You will be a hero in my book, believe it" Naruto called.

"That's Goku for you, dog" Jake said patting Naruto's back.

"That Grevious was no match for you!" Danny said.

"No pirate can!" Ben said.

"You're always Number one, Goku!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, you're the man!" cheered Tai.

"Can I have your autograph when we get back?" Sora asked.

Goku chuckled and then said in a commanding voice "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part "Heave those halyards!" Goku yells as Serena walked up to him.

"But, Goku, oh, that is… Captain Goku" she said as she took a small bow.

"At your service madam" Goku said as he took off his hat and bowed to her.

"Could you tell me, sir, but where are we're sailing?" asked Serena.

"To London. We're taking you home, madam" Goku smiled as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel.

"Oh, Goku" Serena said dreamily and then called "Naruto! Ash! We're going home!"

"All right!" Ash and Naruto cheered.

"Man the capstan!" Goku ordered "Hoist anchor!"

The Lost Boys pull up the anchor from the sea.

"Pixie Dust" Goku said to Ami and Yumi.

"Aye, aye, captain" Ami and Yumi said. Then they spread the whole ship with pixie dust turning it gold. Then, when they finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Animeland and back to Earth. It was almost 11 o'clock. Goku and his friends dropped Serena, Ash and Naruto at the Kazama's home. Serena stopped by the window while Ash and Naruto said good bye and went back to bed. The lost boys stayed with Goku, because they were not ready to grow up.

"Goku, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me won't you?" Serena asked.

"I will not forget" Serena smiled and then he told Luffy to sail the ship away and he waved his hat "Goodbye, Serena!" He called as he and his friends flew away.

"Goodbye Goku!" Serena called "And thank you!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now and Jin and Julia had just returned home. They freed Pikachu from the rope and Pikachu led them to the children's room.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu called as he waved his tiny paws to them.

Julia smiled and she turned to Jin. "Jin, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Serena. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Julia and Jin had a chat and Jin agreed to let Serena say with Naruto and Ash at the nursery for a while.

Jin yawned and said "Julia. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded. Julia opened the door and gasped. Serena is not in her bed. "Serena?" She saw her by the window. Pikachu ran to her. "Serena, what on earth are you're doing there?"

Serena woke up and yawned. She saw Julia, smiled and hugged "Oh, mother, we're back."

"Back?" asked Jin.

"All except the Lost Boys. They weren't ready yet" Serena said.

"Lost Boys? Ready?" asked Jin.

"To grow up. That's why they went back to Animeland".

"Animeland?" asked Jin as Pikachu goes up and nuzzled Ash's cheek, glad to see him again.

"Yes. But I am".

"Am…?" Now Jin was confused.

"Ready to grow up" Serena reminded him.

"Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time. After all, perhaps we were too…" Jin began but Serena ran to Julia who was tucking Naruto in.

"Oh, but, mother. It was such a wonderful adventure" Serena said "Ami and Yumi and the mermaid and Goku! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…"

"Kidnapped?" Jin gasped.

"Mmm-hmm. I knew Goku would save us, and he did and called him a codfish" she laughed "err… General Grevious I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky."

"Hmm…" Jin said as he was getting tired "Julia, I am going to bed."

"Oh mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" Serena said as she looked out of the window.

Julia turned to the window saw and saw something unusual "Jin? Jin?"

"Oh what now, Julia?" Jin said and then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Pikachu, did you see…?"

"Pikachu, Pika" Pikachu said happily as he ran to the window to see too.

Jin looked at the window and somehow smiled "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before, a long time ago when I was very young."

Julia smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek "Jin, dear."

"Father" Serena smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky.

_**When there's a smile in your heart  
there's no better time to start**_

And so our story ends, but the story of Goku and the Lost Boys still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one Saiyan hero named Goku.

_**  
Think of all the joy you'll find  
when you leave the world behind  
and bid your cares good-bye  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**_

The end.

A/N: There, I am finally finished. I will be continuing my Bandicoot Hearts story but if you want me t do the sequel, ask me in the reviews. Till then, se ya later and please review.


End file.
